Return of Evil
by djm2
Summary: 5 years after the defeat of Omega Syn Shenron, Gero decides to build a new android...21. My first fic so don't flame!
1. A Creation, A Reunion, and An Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of DB, DBZ, DBGT, or any other things associated with them. I am only a fan writing a fan fiction, so don't sue.**

Note: I'm not too good with writing dialogue but if you think I need more just write it in a review. I already have this whole thing planned out and about half of the sequel, but I will consider all suggestions! It may not seem great at first but give it some time I promise it will get better. I will update whenever possible!

The Return of Evil

**Chapter 1: A Creation, A Reunion, and An Escape**

15 years after the defeat of Omega Shenron. In the HFIL Android 20 had a plan to get back at Goku and his friends. First, he called a few friends. His plan was to create a new Android, using designs and parts from all the Androids except himself and 18, as she was still on Earth, and some new inventions he had been working on. When he was done, he had Android 21. He had long silver hair halfway down his back and blue eyes. He wore a long black coat with a white t-shirt underneath it and blue jeans. After some tests, it was proved that he had advanced versions of all the powers of previous Android's attacks and skills. He also had an 'imitate' ability which allowed him to perform any energy attack if he saw it. Also, his left arm could transform into any object made with metal. His mission was to go to Earth, find the Dragonballs, wish every enemy of the Z Warriors back to life, and finally lead the Sayins and their friends to a planet created for this event.

Meanwhile on Earth, Gohan and Videl had a son named Tanose. Trunks and Pan married and had a son a year younger than Tanose named Seishou. Other than that, everybody got older. Goten just finished college and Tanose and Seishou were in high school. Goten, Trunks, and Pan could all achieve Super Sayin 2, Tanshou and Seishou were extremely powerful for being Super Sayin 1, and Vegeta and Goku were training constantly, hoping to become Super Sayin 5 first. Dendea had repaired the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and created new Dragon Balls called the Rainbow Dragon Balls. They had all the same rules as Dragon Balls except the wisher will die in 6 months after the wish unless they recollect them from all over the galaxy, you are allowed to kill someone, and you can revive someone who has been revived or died of natural causes.

"Now Android 21, here's what I want you to do. After everybody returns to their cells at night, the guards check to see everyone is locked up. After they check our cell, you will turn your left arm into a giant pole and knock out the two closest guards. Then blast the door open and fly away as fast as you can to the beginning of Snake Way where I have planned someone with Instant Transmission to meet you and transport you to the planet we created where you will go to Earth in a space ship. Make sure you kill the man after you arrive on the planet." Said Dr. Gero. "It seems complex, but I can do it." Replied 21.

"Everybody get in their cells! Cell count is in 5 minutes and counting!" Shouted a guard. After they counted, 21 got ready for his first real challenge. He slowly walked up to the bars and said, "Could I get a glass of water?" 21 calmly asked. The guard turned about to curse at him but instead said, "Hey, you're not supposed to be here!" But before anybody could respond, 21 turned his arm into a pole and swung it in circles, knocking both guards out. "DESTROYER BLAST" 21 shouted and a red wave shot out of his outstretched hand and sent the bars flying into the horizon. 21 stepped out and looked around, all the guards were just now reaching for their weapons. Except one that 21 could not see. He pulled down the lever labeled 'PULL IN CASE OF EXTREME PRISONER THREAT'.

Immediately after the guard pulled down on the alarm, robot guards were sent out towards 21. They carried rocket launcher like weapons, but they fired energy beams instead. After 21 got only a few feet off the ground, they fired, creating a giant cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, 21 was nowhere near that area. He was currently flying up towards Snake Way. Nearly half of the robot guards soon got close to 21. The Android turned around and screamed, "HA… ME… HA… ME…KAAAA!" He charged and fired this exactly like a Kamehameha Wave, but instead of a blue beam, he fired a green beam. When the blast was over, half of his pursuers were gone, but the other half of the original force was soon joining the others, creating about three fourths of the original amount of robots. 21 had to deal with these before he got to Snake Way.

21 suddenly stopped and allowed all the guards to enclose around him. The guards immediately started to throw punches and kicks at him. 21 dodged all of the attacks, countering with his own, and started to wear out their numbers. Suddenly, a voice cried out, "STOP! GIVE OUR OPPONET SOME SPACE BUT WATCH YOUR GUARD!" The robots did so, and a single, humanoid robot made his way through the crowd till he was in front of 21. "Hello. I don't think we've had a chance to meet before. I'm General Byram and I lead the robots you have faced and currently see before you." 21 just stared at him and said, "I'm Android 21." "Well, 21, I'm sorry but I'll have to kill you now. You wouldn't have made it this far but I had to control the prisoners of the cell you broke." "If you chased me from the start, you'd already be dead like most of your men. Honestly, I think you just wanted to use your own men to see if you could handle me, and now you're acting macho so you'll be remembered as a brave general who died for his soldiers." Replied 21 in monotone.

Both then moved into fighting positions and waited for the battle to begin. Byram came at 21 with a kick to the head which 21 blocked with his forearm. Both moved back and Byram came back quickly with an attempted punch to 21's stomach. 21 dodged this by moving to the side of Byram and kicking him in the side of the face, which knocked Byram back a few feet. 21 then used this time to fly lower to the ground. Byram soon came down to follow but was met by a large ball of white energy which sent Byram into the robots who watched the fight. As soon as Byram got out of the crowd, he was hit back in by 21's fist. Byram flew above the crowd and charged up a red ball screaming, "HELL BALL!" This hit 21 but did not move him from where he was standing. Android 21 smiled and charged up a red ball and also screamed, "HELL BALL!" Byram didn't expect this and it hit him at a strength he himself could never hope to achieve. When the attack was finished, Byram had a hole in the middle of his chest and he was coughing up blood and gasping for air. Byram then fell to the ground, where he would never get up again.

After watching this, the robots looked at 21, who was smirking. He spread out his arms and legs to create a star shape and screamed, "KILLZONE WAVE!" A yellow wave spread out and covered the guards. When the attack was over, all the guards had exploded. 21 then headed up to the beginning of Snake Way. When he got there, he saw a rather large man in a brown trench coat and a brown 30's gangster hat which concealed his face in a shadow. "Are you Gero's contact?" asked 21. The man nodded in approval. "Then you know where to take me?" Asked 21. The man once again nodded in approval. "Good. Lead the way." 21 said.

I've already made later chapters, so if youlike it, review and I'll post more!


	2. Fighting and Planning

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything near it.**

**Note: Cell isn't an android, and the Hamehameka wave is real in this story!**

**Fighting and Planning**

The man took his gloved hand and placed it on 21's shoulder. The man then put his other hand's middle and pointer finger on his forehead. In a flash, 21 and the man were on a planet made completely out of rock. There was a building in front them with a hangar a few floors up. 21 remembered that Gero had told him to kill the man, so he turned to face him.

21 threw a punch, but before it could hit the man, he blocked it. 21 felt a searing pain in the arm he punched with. The man started to remove the coat, hat and gloves to reveal what must have been half giant and half human. Standing 8 feet tall, he had hair that probably hadn't seen a comb in at least 2 years down to his shoulders. He only wore pants, revealing a hairier chest than King Kong's. This greatly disturbed 21. But 21 hadn't even paid attention to the face itself yet. The man had one somewhat normal green eye, and a bigger red eye that was more of a circle than an oval. The nose came out at least 4 inches in a carrot-like shape and had a giant wart in the middle. The man was evilly smiling, revealing only a yellow front tooth, and he was breathing like a bull.

21 immediately flew up and started charging up a small black ball, the size of an infant's eye. He screamed "BURNER BEAM" and threw this at the man, who tried to dodge with surprisingly amazing speed, but the beam went through his shoulder and out the other side, almost blowing it off and disabling the use of his right arm. _At least I put him at a disadvantage…I hope_ 21 thought to himself. The man jumped back and charged up a yellow ball of energy. "ARGHHHH" screamed the man, who had never made any vocal noise until this point. The beam shot past 21, completely missing. "I guess fighting with one arm really messes you up. Too bad." 21 said, taunting the man. _Shooting his arm made him angry. When he got angry, he fought worse. Just got to make him angry _21 thought. 21 flew up and fired a continuous wave of ki blasts. All of these hit the man's face. The man just got enraged and looked at 21. _I wonder why he isn't following me. Maybe he can't fly _21 wondered. This was going to be easier than he thought. He charged up a giant green ball and threw it at the man. When the blast cleared, the man was lying in a pool of blood.

21 then decided to go to the hangar of the building. There he found 1 ship, a Sayin space pod. He got in the slightly cramped ship and pressed the liftoff button. The ship hovered in the air and shot out into the vast space. 21 then shut down to conserve his energy. He would need as much as he could get to defeat the Z Warriors.

"I feel weird. Like we should be getting ready for something." Trunks said to his father. "Nonsense. We defeated Omega Shenron; there is no greater challenge than that. If someone arrives we will crush him." Vegeta said. Trunks shrugged and went back to training. They were in the gravity room with the gravity multiplied by 300, but Trunks and Vegeta were not even struggling in their Super Sayin form. Goten entered the chamber looking for Trunks and immediately fell on the floor as he was not in his Super Sayin form. He went Super Sayin and stood up with no struggle. "Trunks, I've been looking for you. My dad wants us to meet him at Roshi's." Goten said. "Okay, we'd better get going." Trunks said. They both walked outside and rose to the sky. When they got their, it turned out that Goku was not the only one waiting for them. A long table was set up and seated at it was Gohan, Piccolo, Pan, Seishou, Tanose, 18, Videl, and Goku seated at the head of the table. There were two empty seats, which Goten and Trunks took. "What about Vegeta? You didn't even set up a seat for him." Goten asked. "Do you really think Vegeta would come?" Piccolo said. "I guess your right" Goten said, "So why are we all here anyway?" Trunks asked. "Dendea had vision. In the middle of a city, a Sayin space pod crashed and a figure who's face Dendea couldn't see came out and started blasting at the people for no apparent reason. He then screamed out 'KAKKAROT' and then Dendea couldn't hold the vision longer." Piccolo said. "This guy is an obvious threat. Dendea said that the mysterious man should be here in about a year. I suggest that we all train to get as strong as possible. I suggest that every Sayin should go in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. In there we will all get the equivalent of about 365 years of training." Goku said.

One year later, everyone stepped out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, including Vegeta, who caught on and entered two days after everyone else. Tanose, Seishou Pan, and Trunks stepped out first as Super Sayin 3. Next stepped out Gohan who had become Mystic Sayin 2, the equivalent to Golden Oozoru. After that stepped out Goten and Vegeta who were Super Sayin 4. The last one to step out was Goku as Super Sayin 5. His body looked like Super Sayin 4, but he had silver fur instead of red. His hair looked like Super Sayin 3, but it too was silver. Goku had no eyebrows and his pupils were solid red. He created ripples in the stone where he stepped, and his aura was black.

Two days later, everyone felt a huge power in space, and they headed to the outskirts of the city on a hill where they had a perfect view of the city's center. After a few hours, a tiny ball could be seen heading towards the city.

PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD I JUST WANT REVIEWS!


	3. First Fight

**The First Fight**

LONGER CHAPTER! YAY!

Android 21 had just rebooted himself and was now entering Earth's atmosphere. He targeted a populated city and braced for impact at it's center. When he landed, he slowly got out, examining the area. People were running around screaming, but he did not see the Z Warriors.

"Okay. Vegeta and I should go first to test this guy's strength. I'm only going to fight as Super Sayin 4. I don't want him to know that I'm that strong." Goku said to the group. They had decided to leave 18 and anyone weaker than 18 at the house because they wouldn't really make a difference. Goku and Vegeta flew towards the center of the city and landed on the ground a few feet away from 21.

21 looked at these new warriors who just flew in. Both had black hair and red fur on their chests, except their abs. One wore yellow pants and his hair went around his shoulders. The other wore tight leather pants and his hair was in somewhat of a triangle shape. He could sense that they were strong, but they were nothing he couldn't handle.

Goku and Vegeta had flown up to the strange, silver haired visitor. Goku sensed that he was extremely strong, but figured that with his new Super Sayin 5 power, and Vegeta at his side, they should be able to win. But just to make sure, he wouldn't turn Super Sayin 5, at least not yet. "Who are you?" Vegeta asked. "You can call me 21" 21 said flatly. "You're and android, right? One of Gero's, but how you were created I don't know."

21 realized who these people were. The rude one in the leather pants was Vegeta and the one in the yellow pants had to be Goku. His computer brain scanned his computer logs and a picture of Goku appeared. He read the list next to a picture of Goku charging a Kamehameha at an enemy he couldn't see:

Name: Son Goku

Birth Name: Kakkarot

Race: Sayin

Age: 51

Power Level (minimum): 150,000,000

Power Level (maximum): 900,000,000,000

Threat: High Moderate

Highest Achievement: Super Sayin 4

Next, another picture, this time of Vegeta in what must be his Super Sayin 2 form, was charging up and for some reason, he had the letter 'M' on his head. He continued to read this list:

Name: Vegeta Briefs

Birth Name: Vegeta

Race: Sayin

Age: 56

Power Level (minimum): 145,000,000

Power Level: (maximum): 875,000,000,000

Threat: Medium Moderate

Highest Achievement: Super Sayin 4

He had done all of this in about a nanosecond so neither Vegeta or Goku could've done anything. "You're smart Goku, but oblivious. Gero was surrounded by all of his other machines and most of the technology he needed. I have all the powers that the other creations did, except for Cell's absorption, that was a waste. Of course, my versions of their powers are about ten times as strong. But you were smart enough to know that, right Goku?" 21 explained. "Enough of this talking. Let's finish this now." Vegeta said. "Okay Vegeta, we'll fight. It's not my life being thrown away." 21 said as he got into a fighting pose. "Hey Vegeta, remember in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber when we created battle strategies? Well I'm thinking we should B15 this guy." Goku said. Instantly both Vegeta and Goku disappeared and Goku reappeared in the air above where he stood earlier. Vegeta however, was nowhere to be seen or sensed. Then Vegeta appeared right behind 21 and placing his open palm on his back he shouted "BIG BANG ATTACK" and blasted 21, who flew through the air not even a foot in the air. He hadn't noticed Goku charging up his beam, and shouted "10X KAMEHAMEHA" aiming his hands at the ground. 21 flew right into this and then flew about 10 feet into the ground.

21 couldn't believe such a basic attack succeeded against him. As he stood up in his crater, he came up with an idea. He slowly flew upward and landed on the ground. As he turned towards Vegeta, he got into a running position and whispered "Fire run." Instantly, a blue ball of energy surrounded 21, who then started to charge up his energy. Vegeta threw a very powerful ki blast that should've knocked 21 over, but instead when it hit the blue barrier, it just bounced away. 21 stopped charging and the blue ball was surrounded by a horizontal column of fire.

21 started running at about 90 mph towards Vegeta who just stood there braced, expecting the worst. 21 quickly sidestepped Vegeta and ran in a circle about 10 feet around him creating a house of fire, ceiling included. 21 then flew out of the ball, which started to expand around the fire, trapping Vegeta and the fire inside. Then the barrier started to enclose, bringing the fire closer to Vegeta until he couldn't be seen. Because the ball held too much mass for its volume, it exploded. When everything cleared, 5 blocks were missing and 21's hole wasn't to be seen. Vegeta lay face down in the middle, and his ki was around 4.

21 then turned his gaze towards Goku who was in shock. In extreme rage, Goku flew at 21 and the exchanged punches, kicks, and blocks at lightning speed. Goku then tried to step back and fire a beam, as he charged it up, 21 teleported next to him and blasted a blue beam at his head, causing Goku to land on the ground on the ground near Vegeta's body.

Goku then felt a sudden burst of energy far off and looked to see what caused it. On top of the lookout hill stood both Trunks and Goten as Super Sayin 4. Apparently seeing his father almost killed unleashed enough anger inside him to let him go to the next level of Super Sayin. They were both watching Goku intently, and Goku stared back and nodded. Goten and Trunks started to fly towards them, and Goku relaxed. When Goten and Trunks landed, 21 just watched, making no action. They landed about 3 feet apart from each other. Goku just smiled when he sensed that their ki was the same.

21 looked at these to Sayins. Out of curiosity, he scanned for any matches. The closest matches were named Trunks and Goten. He enlarged the one that said Trunks. It showed a picture of him smiling and waving in what he knew to be a time machine. He continued and read the data:

Name: Trunks Briefs

Birth Name: Trunks

Race: Half Sayin

Age: 19

Power Level (minimum): 125,000,000

Power Level: (maximum): 160,000,000

Threat: Minimal

Highest Achievement: Super Sayin 2

21 realized his data sheet was very outdated. He decided to see if the Goten sheet was outdated. He opened it and was upset to see a picture of a young boy flying on a cloud in the distance. He read the list anyway:

Name: Son Goten

Birth Name: Goten

Race: Half Sayin

Age: 8

Power Level (minimum): 90,000,000

Power Level: (maximum): 130,000,000

Threat: Minimal

Highest Achievement: Super Sayin 2

Obviously, Gero didn't think they'd ever be a problem. He was wrong. Goten and Trunks pointed both hands with their index fingers extended. Then they started walking towards each other, moving their arms in a rainbow shape above their heads, ad finally having their fingers meet, all while saying "FU-SION-HA!" There was a bright flash of light, and when they were visible again, there was only one person there. He wore white baggy pants, with black shoes. He didn't wear a shirt, but instead wore a black vest with yellow rims. His hair was black, but had two tiny stripes of white in his hair.

21's computer knew that what he just saw a fusion, but he never knew a fusion could create so much strength. According to his improved built in scouter, his power level was currently 900,000,000 and he wasn't even in his Super Sayin form. "Who are you?" 21 asked. "You can call me Gotenks" Gotenks said. Gotenks then decided to play with 21. First he went to Super Sayin 1 and his power level rose to 1,000,000,000. Then he went to Super Sayin 2, with a strength of 2,500,000,000. When he went to Super Sayin 3, his power jumped up to 500,000,000,000. When he finally got to Super Sayin 4 with no difficulty, his power level was 1,000,000,000,000. Little did Gotenks know, however, Android 21 had a current power level of 1,900,000,000,000. Gotenks rose in the air, and looked sick.

Gotenks wanted to see what would happen to the Android when he decided to use his Super Kamikaze Ghost Attack against him. He spit out about 15 ghosts, who organized into 3 rows of 5. Gotenks stood above them with his arms crossed, leading as the general of the ghost horde. Gotenks told the ghosts to attack and they flew towards 21. 21 got into a fighting stance and when the ghosts got near him, he fired a beam at one, causing a chain reaction. Meanwhile, Gotenks was laughing like a lunatic. When all the smoke cleared, part of the synthetic skin on 21's face was torn off, revealing a robotic jaw. The skin around the gap started to ripple and slowly reformed itself over the gap, destroying all evidence that there was ever a gap on his face. At the sight of this Gotenks immediately stopped laughing and his face grew hard and serious. He charged at 21 and they exchanged punches, kicks, blocks, and even energy blasts. 21 teleported on top of Gotenks about 30 feet in the air and started to charge up a red ball and screamed, "DESTROYER BLAST" and a red ball flew out of his outstretched palm towards Gotenks, hitting him in the top of his head.

21 thought this fighter was impressive, but he was not good enough. After being pushed into the ground, Gotenks seemed to be close to defeat until he quickly moved into a standing position with his arms extended above his head and his eyes closed. At first nothing happened, but then he opened his eyes and screamed, "BURNING KAMEHAMEHA!" Within a few seconds, he did a series of complex hand movements and then brought his almost closed hands to his side, where a yellow ball formed. He fired the beam at 21, who was sent flying. When 21 regained control, he scowled and flew straight at Gotenks who stood ready, or so he thought. When 21 was about 1 foot away, he teleported behind Gotenks and hit his back with a extremely strong roundhouse kick to the back, which sent Gotenks headed towards the ground. Before he hit the ground, however, 21 followed up with an extremely powerful beam which hit Gotenks and propelled him even faster towards the ground. By the time Gotenks painfully got up, 21 was gone. Tanose flew towards them with a pack of senzu beans. He gave one to Goten and Trunks, whose fusion had run out, one to Goku, who had gone unconscious during Gotenks' fight, and 2 to Vegeta, as he was in the worst condition.


	4. Fusions and Transformations

**Fusions and Transformations**

21 flew back to the backup lab Gero had built, which 21 established as his base of operations. He sat at the large computer and started up the action labeled INFORMATION TRANSFER. He took the wire, rolled up his sleeve, and inserted the wire into a small hole in his wrist. Instantly he uploaded his files on everybody, including Goku, Trunks, Goten, Vegeta and Piccolo. He opened up the Trunks file first. He was pretty sure Trunks was about 19, so that he left alone. After he updated his list, it read:

Name: Trunks Briefs

Birth Name: Trunks

Race: Half Sayin

Age: 19

Power Level (minimum): 130,000,000

Power Level: (maximum): 800,000,000

Threat: Medium Moderate

Highest Achievement: Super Sayin 4

He saved this, and opened up the Goten file. He guessed that Goten was about 18, and continued to update the list. When he was done, it read:

Name: Son Goten

Birth Name: Goten

Race: Half Sayin

Age: 18

Power Level (minimum): 130,000,000

Power Level: (maximum): 800,000,000

Threat: Medium Moderate

Highest Achievement: Super Sayin 4

After saving that list, 21 clicked the icon labeled 'Create New'. He searched through his memory records, and pulled up the picture of Gotenks before he transformed. He started writing, and his list said:

Name: Son Gotenks Briefs

Birth Name: GotenTrunks

Race: Fused Half Sayin

Age: 1819

Power Level (minimum): 900,000,000

Power Level (maximum): 1,000,000,000,000

Highest Achievement: Super Sayin 4

Once again, everybody sat at the long table outside Roshi's house, except this time Vegeta was seated at the other head of the table. "Android 21 is much stronger than we had originally thought. Right now, my Super Sayin 5 might be our only chance. Then again, 21 hasn't fought Gogeta or Veggito yet." Goku said. "Veggito? Are you crazy? We agreed never to do that again! We're lucky enough that we separated once." Vegeta screamed. "True, but you wouldn't turn down being Gogeta at least. If Gogeta fails, I have a plan, but I won't say it until or if it's needed." Goku said. "I know where 21 is. Gero built a backup lab. 21 set up his base there." 18 said. No one really expected her to be of any help, yet she just offered the most valuable information the Z Fighters ever heard.

2 days later, 21 was planning an attack on the Lookout. He realized that it would strike a huge blow to the Z Warriors if they didn't have the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to use. Also, if Dendea was there, there would be no more Dragon Balls. Except he needed to use them to complete his mission, so it would have to wait until he made his wish. All of a sudden, he felt a strange power coming from…the computer? He walked towards it, and stared. All of a sudden, the computer came flying off the wall, followed by a blue beam, and all of this hit 21. When 21 emerged from the rubble, a fighter 21 had never seen before stood in the hole. His hair was like Super Sayin 4 Goku's, but it was red. When 21 looked at his outfit, he became as closed to scared as a machine can be. He wore baggy white pants like Gotenks, and a similar vest, but instead of a yellow edge, he had an orange one. Also, this fighter seemed a lot more serious and powerful than Gotenks. "My name's Gogeta" Gogeta said. 21 then realized who fused to create Gogeta: Goku and Vegeta. "So, Goku and Vegeta came back for more defeat?" 21 asked. "You mean we came back _to _defeat." Gogeta said. Gogeta got into a fighting stance, as did 21. All of a sudden, 21 was gone. He reappeared on a cliff edge, as the base was pretty much a hole in the ground. As Gogeta started to fly towards him, he noticed that he looked sick. Out of nowhere, 21 started spitting out ghosts that looked like him, and there were about 50 of them in neat rows. Gogeta instantly stopped flying and stayed where he was. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I can mimic any attack I see." 21 said. Instantly, 21 pointed at Gogeta, who took off. It was unsuccessful, however, because soon he was surrounded by ghosts. The ghosts then held hands, creating a massive explosion. Gogeta was on the ground in a lot of pain. Soon, 21 stood at his feet, with both his hands partly closed and tucked in near his stomach. "10X HAMEHAMEKA" 21 screamed, unleashing a green beam into Gogeta's face. "I made that one up after seeing a clip of you firing it at Frieza." 21 said. Gogeta got up and punched 21 in the face, which sent him flying into a rock wall. 21 stood up slowly, and was hit back by a large yellow beam Gogeta fired. 21 stood up again, and was hit back once again, this time by Gogeta's foot. "We can do this for another 26 minutes if you want." Gogeta said. Android 21 started to speak as he was lying down. "I'm obviously too weak for you. Maybe I should change." 21 said. Instantly, 21 was surrounded by a blue ball of energy, which flung Gogeta about 40 feet away. 21 stood up, and started to change.

His hair shrunk until it was to his shoulders, and it became black. He became much broader and muscular, causing his shirt to rip, revealing a chest much like Broly's. His pupils in his eyes started to fade away, until they were gone, and then his white eyes turned completely red. Gogeta felt his power level, and it was much larger than his. However, he decided he would test out his abilities. Maybe he got slower when he got bigger, yet Gogeta doubted that. "Introducing…the new and improved 21!" 21 screamed. Gogeta charged at him, landing with one foot on his stomach. 21 didn't move, but instead pulled back his arm and hit Gogeta in the face with his fist. Gogeta never felt or expected to feel a punch like that.

21 knew he would get stronger when he transformed, but he didn't think he'd get _this_ strong. No one could defeat him now. Once he got that message to Gogeta, he would find the Rainbow Dragonballs, which were still in the Lookout. When Gogeta came at him again, 21 teleported to reappear behind him, and kicked him in the head, sending him into the sky. When Gogeta recovered, he was hit to the ground by 21, who had elbowed him from the side. 21 flew down to finish the job, and planted his foot on Gogeta's face, and started to apply pressure. Just when 21 was about to break open Gogeta's face, his foot fell and hit the ground. When he looked to the ground, where Gogeta just lay was empty, but to his left was Goku and to his right, Vegeta. Both were bleeding, unconscious and had quite a few broken bones. 21 didn't feel that he would have fun if they were unconscious, so he flew towards the Lookout, with his mission in mind.


End file.
